The present disclosure relates to a laboratory sample distribution system and to a laboratory automation system comprising such a laboratory sample distribution system.
Laboratory sample distribution systems can be used in order to distribute samples between a plurality of laboratory stations in a laboratory automation system. For example, a two-dimensional laboratory sample distribution system providing high throughput is known in the art. Electro-magnetic actuators are disposed below a transport plane in order to drive sample container carriers carrying sample containers on the transport plane.
It has been observed in known laboratory sample distribution systems that a transport plane on which a plurality of sample container carriers move is subject to contamination, both due to dust and due to a possible spilling over of samples. Such contamination can lead to decreased system performance and can even pose the risk of contaminating the samples, which could lead to wrong analyzing results.
Therefore, there is a need for a laboratory sample distribution system and a laboratory automation system comprising such a laboratory sample distribution system in which contamination of the transport plane can be accounted for.